thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
WitchAndWizard's Tributes
These are all tributes made by WitchAndWizard. You CANNOT use them without my permission. The Captiol Cira Marco Age: 17 District: Capitol Gender: Female Weapons: Sickle, Axe, Pike Strengths: No qualms about killing, good instincts Weaknesses: Tends to underestimate people, kind of slow Token: Silver choker Fears: TBA Allies: TBA Jackal Torrent Age: 17 District: Capitol Gender: Male Weapons: Spear, Cat Claws, Dagger Strengths: Naturally strong, good in hand-to-hand combat Weaknesses: Lacks sufficient training to be really strong, Token: N/A Fears: TBA Allies: TBA Gypsy Hills Age: 15 District: Capitol Gender: Female Weapons: Spear, Sais, Knife Strengths: Witty girl, quick, a excellent climber Weaknesses: Weak, lack of survival skills Token: Little ring Fears: Rejection from society Allies: No one; she is by herself. District Zero Zephira Major Age: 17 District: 0 Gender: Female Weapons: Spear, Dagger, Dual Swords Strengths: Amazing speed, accomplished gymnast, high endurance Weaknesses: Cannot swim, bad climber, terrible at hiding Token: Moon pendant Fears: She has a great fear of water, (see backstory for reason) and she can be quite nervous around spiders, something she got from her mother. Allies: She will most likely ally with her district partner, or the Careers. But sometimes, she might go with an open alliance, if she thinks they will give her a better chance of winning. Nexus Romaine Age: 14 District: 0 Gender: Female Weapons: Short Sword, Dagger, Bow & Arrow Strengths: Good aim, flexible, speedy Weaknesses: Weak against bigger opponents, not good at wielding heavy weapons. Token: Little crystal pendant Fears: TBA Allies: It doesn't really matter what alliance or partner Nexus ends up with, as long as it's someone who can protect her, since she is not good on the defensive or offensive side. District One Trinity Stone Age: 15 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapons: Blowgun & Darts, Throwing Knives Strengths: Fast, clever Weaknesses: Not particularity good in close-quarter combat, weak against stronger opponents Token: Silver pendant Fears: Trinity is extremely claustrophobic, and will have a total meltdown if trapped in enclosed spaces. She also tends to shy away from heights, and is not eager to go near them. Allies: She would most likely ally with the Careers, and if not, usually by herself or with her district partner. Circe Winerose Age: 16 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapons: Poison, Traps, Blowgun & Darts Strengths: Great at covering her traps, a good assassin, stealthy Weaknesses: Overconfident in her skills, tends to turn away from valuable allies, weakest with heavy weapons or in melee combat. Token: A little gold ring Fears: Allies: Circe would probably go with the biggest group, and try to make her way to the top, becoming the leader, and at the very least, the co-leader. District Two Onyx Liberty Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Female Weapons: Knives, Sword, Spear Strengths: Extremley quick, good reflexes, incredible battle strategist Weaknesses: Not the strongest against bigger opponents, cannot swim, is sometimes too arrogant Token: Father's medallion Fears: Onyx has a great fear of failure, as she see's that as letting her father down, who died, and not meeting up to the expectations of everyone. She would try everything and anything to win, to go back home and to try making her dad proud. Allies: She would probably ally with any alliance, provided that at least a third of the tributes are good. Whatever alliance gives her a better chance of winning, she will pick. Blaze Hellfire Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Male Weapons: Pike, Broadsword, Spiked Mace Strengths: Proficient at killing, master with a broadsword, naturally strong Weaknesses: Slow and clumsy, terrible with survival skills, horrible climber Token: Red contact lenses Fears: Blaze fears fire, '''which is probably one of his biggest ones. He'll go into shock; get all pale and clammy, and he'll try to run in the opposite direction. '''Allies: TBA Flair Hellfire Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Male Weapons: Sickle, Scythe, Axe Strengths: Good at manipulating people, excellent reflexes Weaknesses: Her rage clouds her judgement, attacks first, thinks later, slow Token: Woven bracelet Fears: TBA Allies: TBA District Three Irie Monarch Age: 15 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapons: Quarterstaff, Knives Strengths: Great at creating tools and weapons, intelligent, can find solutions to many problems. Weaknesses: Is easily distracted, while good with academic things, not good on survival skills. Token: Her inventor goggles. Fears: Irie has an extreme fear of heights, and will caution to stay far away from them as possible. Allies: Irie will most likely ally with an open alliance, something that is not the Careers. If she can't get into an alliance, she'll make one, go solo, or partner up with her district partner. Siren Dragonaire Age: 16 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapons: Blowgun & Darts, Crossbow Strengths: Good at seducing people, has amazing accuracy Weaknesses: Will not survive in melee combat Token: Silver ring Fears: TBA Allies: The Careers or another large, open alliance. District Four Katrina Jenings Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Female Weapons: Trident, Snare, Knives Strengths: Excellent survival skills, skilled in hand-to-hand. Weaknesses: Cannot swim, terrible at socializing with people. Token: A cord with a shell around her neck. Fears: Katrina fears water and drowning, since she could not swim at all, which is strange. Allies: TBA Magnus Rhodes Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Male Weapons: Trident, Snare, Awl Strengths: Excellent swimmer, great at making snares Weaknesses: Not good at picking of enemies from afar, is not stealthy. Token: A little cord around his neck Fears: TBA Allies: Magnus would ally with the Careers, being from a Career district and all. District Five Mercy Woods Age: 15 District: 5 Gender: Female Weapons: Mace, Spear Strengths: Good at sneaking out of fights, agile Weaknesses: Tends to underestimate people too much, weak when it comes to hand-to-hand fights Token: Sapphire pendant Fears: Mercy is very fearful of snakes. Allies: Anyone she thinks that will suit her needs Category:WitchAndWizard's Tributes Category:WitchAndWizard Category:Miscellaneous